


code geass christmass

by flareknight23



Category: Code Geass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareknight23/pseuds/flareknight23
Summary: set after the end of r2 c.c. and leleouch spend christmas in hiding with the few pepole who know their both alive
Kudos: 1





	code geass christmass

the date is dec. 24 th 2019 a.t.b. in a small cotge with an orngefilde in the contry side that to anyone who passed by would seem like a house of any nomal family.however aperrence's can be deciveing. inside this house lived some the would thought was dead, someone that if the would knew was alive would cause globle panic. for inside that house lived the formoer demon empower lelouch vi. britana. only four peploe knew he was alive. the were the imortal which c.c. the formorer knight of six anya alstrem jeimaya gotwalled, who now went by his nick name onrg- kun and kallen koziki who was told about the zero recrim after his body was baryed as well as how lelecouch was now a code barer thanks to his late father. now they all lived in the house wacthing the pace they all worked so hard to make. kallen was still a member of the black knight's and helped out the house with the money she inherted when her step mom died form o.d.ing on refein. even the kallen and her real mom always hated the way her step mom tretd them they didn't want her to die the way she did. c.c. was curled up next to leluoch enjoing a pizza. whille leleouch was thinking on everthing they've been thought. the other's should be back soon c.c. said. i wish susakiu could be here leleuoch said. you were the one who made him zero said. c.c. yeah said leluch. then they heard something in the chimein. i doute that's santa said c.c. grabing a gun. to be continued. . .

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to make this a one shot but i got carryed away and now it's a two parter


End file.
